Beyondard
, meaning “the world beyond”, is a term used to refer to a parallel world to Earth that appeared in the Rockman.EXE Beast and Rockman.EXE Beast+ anime seasons. Please note that "Beyondard" is a term used to describe a parallel world from the perspective of someone from another world and not the name of the devastated world itself. In the eyes of the inhabitants from the ruined world, the world of which Netto Hikari and his friends are from is "Beyondard". Therefore, depending of the person who uses the term, which world it refers to changes. In the anime, to avoid too much confusion the term is mostly used by characters from Earth to describe the ruined world. This article is about the ruined world, and not Earth. History In this parallel world, the Cyberworld and the real world have been fused via the actions of Beyondard's Dr. Wily in an event called the "Big Change". This transformation, made by combining his Dimensional Generator with the Dimensional Generator he hijacked from the Dimensional Area Laboratory was named "the great change" by Beyondard's inhabitants. Gregar and Falzar were created by Wily with the "Beast Factor" he developed. Thanks to the 'Beast Factor' being the element that had caused the "great change," they could stay forever materialized. When NetNavis of Beyondard came into contact with either of them, they became the Zoanoroids. Being infected with the "Beast Factor" allowed them to Beast Out. The same concept applied to viruses, although they always remained in a "Beastialized" state. Some NetNavis remain true to their NetOps and fight to protect them. Non-Zoanoroid NetNavis are damaged when materialized outside their PETs for too long and they return to their PETs to recharge. They can only substantiate for a maximum of ten minutes and then must spend, at the minimum, three hours recharging before being able to substantiate again. The unusual environment of Beyondard also causes damage to those in Cross Fusion, resulting in these individuals being unable to maintain it for long. At the end of Beast, the "Beast Factor" was wiped out, ending the war between the Cyberbeasts and bringing peace upon Beyondard. Beyondard is mentioned in the early episodes of the Beast+ season, but Dr, Yuichiro Hikari explains that thanks to the annihilation of the "Beast Factor," there's no danger of further Fossa Ambiences opening. Incidentally, it was through the Fossa Ambience over the Wily Research Facility that Blackbeard and Yuika crash-landed on Earth after their vehicle went out of control. Given the fact that no further mention is made of Beyondard during the remainder of the season, it is safe to assume that they are working on reconstructing the damage and destruction which has been left over because of the war between the Cybeasts. Habitants Humans *Al Ferry *Blackbeard *Baryl *Commander *Dark Scythe *Dr. Wily *Feng-Tian *Mick *Ms. Millions *Mr. Press *Miyu *Moliarty *Pat Fahran *Sal *Tadashi Hikari *Viddy Narcy *Yuika NetNavis The following are non-Zoanoroid NetNavis. See Zoanoroid for Beyondard Navis that became Zoanoroids. * ChargeMan.EXE * CircusMan.EXE * Colonel.EXE * DiveMan.EXE * DustMan.EXE * GroundMan.EXE * Iris.EXE * KillerMan.EXE * SharkMan.EXE * SlashMan.EXE * SkullMan.EXE * TenguMan.EXE * Trill * VideoMan.EXE * WoodMan.EXE Category:MegaMan NT Warrior locations Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages